thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Special: Foreshadowing The Batman
. | StoryTitle2 = The Crime Crypt | Synopsis2 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle3 = Lingo | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle4 = Voodoo Trail | Synopsis4 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle5 = The Shadow's Rival | Synopsis5 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle6 = Death's Harlequin | Synopsis6 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle7 = The Devil Master | Synopsis7 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle8 = The Jade Dragon | Synopsis8 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle9 = The Grim Joker | Synopsis9 = Reprinted from the July 1937 issue of "The Whisperer." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Simon Todd (captured and sent to the electric chair) * Claude Merriweather (dies) * Blink Dorgan (a mobster; dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Detective Joe Cardona * Molly Harrington * Thomas Porter * Ray Porter (Thomas' son) * Reed Harrington (dies) * Arnold Kling (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club :* Harrington's apartment * New Jersey :* Millcote Chemical Corporation * Tuckahoe Items: * Girasol Ring Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as "Professor Sturgis Dilling") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke Villains: * Cecil Armsbury (dies) * Martin Havelock (alias "Duke Larrin," dies) * Brodie Brodan (dies) * Fingers Keefel (dies) * Bozo Griffin (dies) * Fritz Fursch (dies) * Sinker Hargun (dies) Other Characters: * Inspector Timothy Klein * Detective Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Stanley, the chauffeur * Handley Matson * Perry Trappe (dies) * Tyler Bogart (dies) * Brisbane Calbot (dies) Locations: * New York City :* The Egyptian Museum :* Hotel Spartan Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Jericho Druke :* Moe Shrevnitz :* Rutledge Mann Villains: * Rook Hollister (dies) * Trip Burley (Hollister's henchman; dies) * Blitz Schumbert (dies) * Buzz Dongarth (dies) * Ping Gradley (a mob leader; dies) * Louie Caparani (a gambler; dies) * Bart Koplin (a crooked private detective) * Karl Durmsted (owns Casino Rouge) * Prexy Storlick (a cafe proprietor) * Gumbo (a rather large thug) * Dunny Sukes (a stool pigeon) * Bugs Glook (a stool pigeon; mentioned only) Other Characters: * Deputy Commissioner Barth * Detective Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Kow Doy * Donald Manthell (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Chinatown (The Silver Dragon) :* The Casino Rouge :* Hotel Framton :* Hotel Moselle :* Hotel Santiago Items: * Girasol Ring * The Shadow's Boomerang Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Moe Shrevnitz Villains: * The Voodoo Master * Dr. Rodil Mocquino's Zombies * James Quinrick (an attorney; dies) * Beak Hyler (dies) Other Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Dr. Rupert Sayre * Stanley Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Clyde Burke :* Cliff Marsland :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Moe Shrevnitz Villains: * Gannet Seard (The Shadow's Rival; dies) * Havlett (Seard's servant) * Creep Hoyran (Seard's henchman; dies) * Chink Rethlo (New York's own Public Enemy; dies) * Pink Dellick (a racketeer) * Blackey Brenby (an ex-bookie; dies) * Reds Lurthan (dies) * Tiger Hyrick (dies) * Nemo Javley (captured) Other Characters: * Police Commissioner Ralph Weston * Inspector Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Stanley, the chauffeur (mentioned only) * Tinker Crowth (a private detective) * Jake Buker (a stool pigeon, pals with Tinker) * Peggy Kelder * Louis Devoort (a night-club owner; dies) * Homer Lane (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club :* Metrolite Hotel (mentioned only) Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank (phone only) :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Number One (Jim Whelan) * Mike Porter (dies) * Clarita Rondo (Porter's girlfriend; dies) * Noble (colonel Standish's butler; dies) * Blackie (a thug; dies) * Monty (a thug) * Slim (a thug) * Madame Alyce (a beauty shop owner) * Walter Roscoe (a blackmailer; dies) Other Characters: * Vic Marquette * Colonel Henry Standish * Evelyn Standish (the colonel's stepdaughter) * Roy Standish (the colonel's stepson) * Parker (the colonel's servant; dies) * Miriam Hudson (a debutante) * Jane Purdy (dies) Locations: * Washington, D.C. :* The Club Bandbox Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Margo Lane :* Moe Shrevnitz :* Myra Reldon Villains: * The Devil Master (Professor Su Yeng, dies) * Holgo (Yeng's servant) * Prince Fuji Yeddo (a Japanese warlord; dies) * Ishi (Yeddo's servant) * Bull Grendy (a hired thug) Other Characters: * Commissioner Weston * Inspector Joe Cardona * Dr. Roy Tam * Doctor Rupert Sayre * Stanley, the chauffeur * Amnok (a Korean; dies) * Langford Frame (a manufacturer) * Mark Orvel (a private investigator) * Satsu (great, great-granddaughter of Su Yeng) * Gifford Wendyke (an exporter) Locations: * New York City :* The White Dragon, Chinatown :* Cobalt Club Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Cliff Marsland (cameo) :* Clyde Burke (cameo) :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Margo Lane :* Moe Shrevnitz Villains: * The Dragon Cult: :* Shang Chou (Alexander Marne; dies) :* Errol Garvin :* Don Feldon Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Inspector Joe Cardona * Dr. Roy Tam * Princess Chenma (Shang Chou's adopted niece) * Lee Sook * Herbert Dayland (dies) * Burton Royce (dies) * Louis Walstead (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Chinatown :* Cobalt Club Items: * Yatku (deity idol) Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Detective Terry "Bulldog" Black Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Dr. Charles Dolson (The Joker) * Ed (dies) * Spiker (dies) * "Fingers" Malone (mentioned only) Other Characters: * Patrolman Dan Callahan (dies) * "Fats" Hendrick (dies) * "Tiger" Wheeler (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Marx Undertaking Parlor Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Reprints The Laughing Corpse (Radio Show) script by Sidney Slon. * Denny O'Neil writes a foreword about The Shadow and Batman connection. * There is a also foreword by Joker creator Jerry Robinson. | Trivia = * Detective Terry "Bulldog" Black was created by Theodore Tinsley. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Denny O'Neil/Writer Category:Sidney Slon/Writer Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Burbank (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cliff Marsland (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Hawkeye (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Jericho Druke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Myra Reldon (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rutledge Mann (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Wainwright Barth (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Timothy Klein (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Markham (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Stanley (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rupert Sayre (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Roy Tam (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Vic Marquette (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rodil Mocquino (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cobalt Club/Appearances Category:Metrolite Hotel/Appearances Category:Washington, D.C./Appearances